guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Titan
Can someone please check the professions and abilities of each type of titan? I think the hand is a sword and axe warrior and the fist is a hammer warrior. --Karlos 06:45, 11 Jul 2005 (EST) Just added something, the actual titan creatures are the spirit-like things that fly out of the Door of Komalie at Abaddon's mouth, NOT the giant tripods. They manifest in the most dominant aspect of their surroundings (e.g. Ring of fire- flames and molten rock, shiverpeaks- frost and ice, maguuma and kryta- plant life). This is why they aren't all burning titans in Defend droknar's forge n stuff. - Neilos Tyrhanos, 2:09, 2 june 2006 Sparks are also titans, I just checked with EoE -- Gordon Ecker 03:24, 23 July 2006 (CDT) If what Neilos Tyrhanos says is to be believed - then the spirit bridge in Abaddon's mouth is powered/made up by titans not spirits. However why is it then that once the 'Door of Komalie' is opened - or rather unpowered - that the spirit bridge no longer exists? It makes more sense to me that we see the trapped spirits 'fly out'. However I doubt we can ever be sure. There is a ghost we can talk to after Abaddon's mouth.. he is one of the 'freed' spirits that makes me even more certain that what we are witness to is a mass exodus of trapped spirits - that is unless I've missed something. - Sty The titans are definitely the spirits. If you look at a cutscene in Hell's precipice where the Lich summons titans, you'll see that each titan forms when a spirit hits the lava. The spirit bridge doesn't have to be titan, it could just be that whatever spirits are in there look similar to titan spirits when moving through air. -- Minionman 9:41 PM United States central time, September 10, 2006 Considering in nightfall these spirits are harvested and human souls are released I still cannot agree with them being titan spirits... as titans exist in titan form in DoA and related areas. - Sty There is a passage saying that Ascalons thought that the Charr would fight the Titans but they didn't. I see absolutely no evidence. I also checked the Last Day Dawns quest and there's nothing there to even imply this. Back up with some kind of proof or this passage should be removed. Barinthus 13:18, 8 April 2007 (CDT) Effigy of Sparks? Is there confirmation anywhere that the third image on this article is of a Spark of the Titans? I've participated in a fair bit of speculation on GWGuru, and the effigy is perhaps a Mursaat (doubtful, but who knows?), or it is Dwayna, and it is the Charr's way of showing how they pity and desecrate humanity's Gods. -Ordin 11:26, 18 August 2006 (CDT) :From http://www.guildwars.com/theworld/tyria/armies/charr.php: :Each night when they make camp, the Flame Carriers erect a flammable effigy in the shape of one of their gods, then ignite it and let it burn till daylight. :So it's probably a spark. I added the apparently qualifier. Another possibility is that they're aware of the Flameseeker Prophecies, and worship the Flameseeker as the one who is destined to release the Titans. It's also possible, though unlikely, that the Charr are involved in an extremely twisted form of Dwayna worship. -- Gordon Ecker 19:11, 21 August 2006 (CDT) SPOILER THIS ARTICLE NEEDS A SPOILER WARNING! :Just added one — :: Soqed Hozi :: ''' 07:31, 1 October 2006 (CDT) Latin names? From what I know of Latin, the names of the Titans may be somewhat related to the language, but the description isn't quite correct. "Scelus Prosum", for instance, could be 'translated' as "I am through a crime". As I'm not terribly confident with my Latin, I haven't made any changes. Any linguists around? Wixery 22:51, 23 October 2006 (CDT) --Changed it to 'Latinate'. I'm pretty sure those names don't make any sense in Latin. Wixery 14:08, 19 November 2006 (CST) :Some of these are legitimate Latin phrases. Some of these are illegitimate Latin phrases (like where the endings don't match). Some of them look like Latin but really aren't. -DaveK 14:24, 16 January 2007 (GMT) Confirmation that Charr worship Titans as Gods. I have recently reached the Gate of Secrets outpost, where a Charr gives a quest whose text confirms that Charr do, indeed, worship Titans. I have edited the main Titan article to reflect that. If anyone wants proof, a screenshot of the quest text can be found at http://i18.photobucket.com/albums/b146/Lancelot1/gw046.jpg. Finrod 19:41, 8 November 2006 (CST) Concerning the fact that Charr worship the titans as their gods, during the same quest you are explained by the charr who gives you the quest that Titans are worshiped according to an old prophecy dealing with gods coming in searing flames. So when the Charr first saw the Titans, they logically thought that they were these gods. When giving the reward, that charr declares that he thinks now that the Titans have decieved the Charr and cannot be their gods -- Duncan Idaho 10:05, 17 November 2006 :It does not matter that this particular Charr now no longer worships Titans. I said I found proof that Charr general *do* worship Titans, and they do. Finrod 12:43, 18 November 2006 (CST) The Charr do worship them, that is a fact, but the Titans are not the Charr's gods. The charr only think the Titans are really their gods much like the way the Aztechs thought of the spanish invaders.--68.192.188.142 17:12, 5 December 2006 (CST) Madness Titans fleshy? Can someone confirm if Madness Titans are fleshy or not. Xeon 23:29, 24 November 2006 (CST) ::Just checked, they're not. Proof = http://i18.photobucket.com/albums/b146/Lancelot1/gw101.jpg. Finrod 12:45, 27 November 2006 (CST) Font screwed up on this page? I thought maybe it was an open font tag on Soqedhozi's signature, but that didn't seem to fix it. Am I the only one or does everyone else get big boldface font from the "Latin names?" section on down? --Rainith 17:48, 5 December 2006 (CST) Me too--68.192.188.142 15:36, 6 December 2006 (CST) :There is a problem with the signature. I fixed it, but that user link User:Soqedhozi, in my case, is not a registered user page. No user contributions, no Email this user, etc, etc. — Gares 15:52, 6 December 2006 (CST) Age of Titans "Nearly as old as the Forgotten..." Cite your source on this or remove it. :Forgotten Wardens in the Realm of Torment. -- Gordon Ecker 21:49, 16 January 2007 (CST) Titans are Twisted Souls A theory (Major Prophecies and Nightfall Spoilers): The Mursaat want to contain the Titans. To do that, they sacrifice "Chosen" on bloodstones, powering the Door. While doing that, the souls are transferred through the door, and they are twisted and turned into Titans. This means that the Mursaat killed themselves while trying to contain their enemies, because the longer the Door stayed closed, the stronger the army. Also, if Abaddon commands the titans, he probably has some other ways to get souls too. (Just a theory, but this would explain the "Titans are twisted souls" part, and make fun of the Mursaat. Yay!) Dragnmn 13:49, 25 June 2007 (CDT) I think Titans are souls trapped in the foundry by the forgotten who have been further corrupted by The Fury --I own therefore I am 16:30, 1 August 2007 (CDT)Tarak Jiros charr ecology from pcgamer article in the special edition of pcgamer entitled 'the ultimate guild wars guide' (released september 25, 2007) there is an article describing charr history, including how they came to worship the titans as gods and how after the humans conquered the titans the charr abandoned their beliefs. the page should be updated to reflect the new information coming directly from anet. Beefer.am.i 16:12, 7 October 2007 (UTC) Infused I really doubt that the titans are infused, but that they simply have, as also mentioned, a naturaly resistance or even immunity to spectral agony. The infusion seems pretty tied to the seers, as the seer in iron mines says in his line about ritual. In the seer article it also states that the seers oppose the titans, so the probability of them doing something for the titans is very, very small. Also, I haven't been in the foundries of failed creation myself yet, but that doesn't exactly seem like a place an Eidolon could live. And as it isn't a servant of abbadon, I highly doubt Malyx would allow it to live there.--El Nazgir 19:11, 22 November 2007 (UTC)